


Touch

by Kintara5



Series: Sensory Information [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!Reader, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Slow Build, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: Set after main game, Connor returns from hiding with hopes of adjusting to his new life.Luckily for him he meets a stranger who'll be able to make the transition easier.(Working title, most likely going to change, how does one title...)





	1. One Month...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept in 24 hours and after today's World Cup matches, I needed to direct my excitement somewhere (/) u (\\)

_< < "It's Saturday, December 11, 2038, and this is your Channel 16's Morning News. Today marks one month since thousands of androids took to the streets to peacefully demonstrate under the lead of what many assumed to be their leader Markus. After much discussing--" >>_

 

"Wow, can you believe it's been a month already," said Gary Kayes as he flipped over the patties grilling on the stove top, "Which reminds me, why you here so early in the goddamn morning?"

Leaning against the counter of the Chicken Feed, Hank Anderson kept his attention on his phone as he answered back, "I'm meeting up with someone."

"Oh-yeah? Is it a lady?" questioned Gary in a teasing tone as removed the patties off the grill slapping them down on an awaiting burger.

"Please, you think I'd meet a lady here in front of this dump?"

"Says the man who eats here regularly!"

"My point exactly."

The two men shared a good laugh together while the television behind them proceeded with presenting the weather forecast.

It wasn’t long until while discussing with Gary about the recent basketball game Hank heard footsteps on the build-up snow. Moving his attention to the coming source, Hank smiled when he saw a familiar figure approaching, “Well didn’t you take your fucking sweet ass time.”

Standing before Hank was Connor dressed in his typical CyberLife outfit he wore the very first day they met. Offering back a smile to the older man Connor spoke, “My name is Connor. I _was_ the android sent by CyberLife.”

Hank pushed himself away from the counter and pulled Connor in by the shoulder and gave him a hug all the while patting him on the back, “It’s great to see you back Connor.”

Connor reciprocating the action nodded his head into Hank’s shoulder, “It’s good to be back, sir.”

Separating apart from each other, the two settled down at the counter as Gary placed Hank’s order before him, “Eat up Hank, it’s on the house.”

“Thanks, Gary.”

Connor frowned as Hank took the burger and promptly began to unwrap the food, “I told you you shouldn’t eat that.”

“And like I told ya before, everybody’s gotta die of something,” said Hank just before taking in a big bite of his food.

Connor sighed quietly while shaking his head.

In between bites of his meal, Hank asked Connor, “So, tell me how’ve you been. Ya ready to come back now?”

Connor chuckled to himself as he recalled the past month and what has occurred between then and now.

“Things have been… Good.”

“Heh, yeah? Go on, tell me about it.”

“I don’t even know where to begin…” said Connor as the LED light on his head began to shift into a faint yellow.

“I got another order coming up, we got time,” responded Hank as he took another mouthful.

Connor nodded in understanding and began, “Very well, sir.”  
 

* * *

 

Shortly after the events from November 11, after Markus’ rally speech when the androids had gained their freedom and Connor severing his connection to CyberLife majority of the androids that had been awakened immediately went into hiding as the effects of their movement slowly began to take root and blossom. 

Markus and Connor both in particular had to be most cautious of their surroundings as though they had achieved their goals peacefully, there were still others who did not want to accept the changes that were bound to occur.

“What do you mean we have to turn ourselves in?” asked North as she sat down along with other prominent members of Jericho.

“That’s what we heard when we went into town…” responded Simon as he placed a newspaper on the table before Markus, “Front cover.”

Markus reached for the paper and scanned the contents, “’Madam President Cristina Warren signs Android Naturalization Act in hopes of beginning the process of what has come to be known as the co-existing of humans and androids.’”

“Pffft, as though we haven’t been co-existing with humans all this time,” spat North before turning to Markus, “This is ridiculous and you know it! When we started this revolution, they demanded that we turned ourselves in, now after everything we’ve done they demand the same thing!?”

“What exactly is this Act?” asked Josh.

Markus read further into the article, “According to this, it’s supposed to aid androids in becoming citizens of the state. We ‘report’ in and after some interviewing we’re to be given licenses such as state identifications.”

“Per say we’re being registered into a system,” said Connor from where he was sitting.

Everyone looked back towards Connor as he stood from his seat to join them at the table, “According to my data, there’s been speculation that the President has had ties to CyberLife, if the government is asking that androids undergo an interviewing process they’ll learn about each and everyone one of us deviants including those of us with more influential roles within our kind.”

Hearing those words everyone immediately looked to Markus as though putting two and two together.

“An influential role such as Markus, you say.”

“Exactly.”

“Wouldn’t the same be said for you though, Connor?” asked Markus, “You, CyberLife’s most advanced prototype? You slipped from their grasps and I’m certain they’d like to get to you too just as much as me.”

Upon hearing those words Connor immediately recalled that night of the 11th, watching Markus from behind as his body dared to act without his consent… Reaching for the gun he held in his pocket the only thing running through his mind ‘ _Accomplish the mission._ ’

Unknowingly he felt himself shudder as he recalled the fear he felt as he searched for an escape before Amanda forced him to commit such a horrible crime.

Since then he had known that wasn’t the last he was going to hear from CyberLife…

“Well it’s not like they can reset us if we go in to register for citizen ship.”

“No, they can’t, but it’s still a risky move… Like who is the one that brought up the proposal…”

“CyberLife most likely, who else would know how to classify each of us…”

“My point exactly, CyberLife would be the one dealing with all of the information.”

Silence had fallen over the room after that. Everyone in their own thoughts until Simon turned to Markus, “What do you think we should do?”

“If this is the humans’ way of accepting us into their society, we can’t ignore this…”

“You’re saying we just go along with it!?”

Shaking his head Markus continued, “No necessarily. Those of us in this room need to be careful, we’re the ones with the most information about the deviants. The others… Like the newly awakened ones… It should be safe for them to register.”

“And what about the rest of us?”

“We study the identifications, and hopefully… we can forge some for ourselves until a better alternative presents itself. According to the article this isn’t final, it’s just a temporary solution until they figure out what to do with the rest of the androids around the world, this Act only applies to us here in Detroit.” Explained Markus as he sat the paper back down and stood from his seat, “We should go inform the others about this.”

It had been a lengthy process after that.

Awaiting for the news coverage to die down before enacting in their plan, Connor had spent that time in hiding with his kind.  He had to admit that he had felt quite uncomfortable in the beginning, he was no longer a machine out to hunt others, but now he himself was being hunted and he didn’t know how to react to that.

In his time with Hank he realized he never had much social interactions with others aside from the Lieutenant himself. His previous interactions with humans was usually met with disdain as he was viewed as a lower life form and his other interactions with androids and deviants had been just as difficult since the latter felt distrust.

The month itself had been much of a learning experience for the protoype.  
 

* * *

 

Hank had just about finished his second burger by the time Connor recounted everything up until that point. 

Wiping his hands on some napkins, the older of the two extended his hand out to the android, “So you’re a ‘citizen’ now, huh? I think I’ll have to see your _identification_.”

Connor was able to detect the joking tone in that word from Hank. Chuckling to himself, he pulled out his identification and showed it to the Lieutenant, “Here you are, _Lieutenant_.”

“Hmph, smartass,” retorted Hank as he took the ID card and examined it.

CITIZEN IDENTIFICATION LICENSE

                                                                                       ID# 313 248 317

                                                ISS 12-10-2038  
                                                 EXP 12-10-2042

                                                                                           CONNOR ANDERSON

                                                                                           115 MICHIGAN DRIVE  
                                                                                           DETROIT

                                                                                 Sex M                 Hgt 6’0”              Eyes BRO

                                                                                           Hair DARK BRO  
                                                                                           Restrictions //ANDROID//

 

To Hank it looked like a true authentic ID, especially with the additional photo attached of Connor’s face. He grinned at the whole thing feeling proud for the android for his accomplishments. Handing it back the older man couldn’t refuse to include, “’Anderson’, huh? Nice name you got there.”

“I greatly appreciate you allowing me to utilize your last name, Hank… As well as your address.”

“Eh, it’s nothing. I mean, where is the lie in it really.”

As Connor looked down at his ID, he truly appreciated everything the man beside him has done for him.

It wasn’t easy for Connor to be granted permission to use Hank’s information as he was in hiding, truly bless the android who aided in their conspiring.

“By the way Lieutenant…”

“Yeah?”

“Am I truly going to be living with you? I know your address is used as my primary one for authenticity, but Markus has informed me that I am able to continue living with them until matters have been settled.”

“Hey Hank, you really gonna let a plastic room with you?” asked Gary who had been listening in on their conversation for the hell of it.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m letting him. Honestly, Sumo’s taken quite a liking to Connor here.”

Scoffing Gary blurted, “Really? Sumo’s the one taking a liking to plastic here?”

“Yes already, it’s Sumo ‘kay! Jesus, what is this an interrogation?”

Gathering all his trash, Hank grumbly walked off to dispose of them. Connor remained still as he watched with amusement shortly noticing after that Gary was waving his spatula towards him, “Hey plastic…”

Connor looked to Gary as he spoke, “You probably know I don’t like you guys’ much, but… If the old man says’ you cool, then… Take care of him, ‘kay?”

“Of course.”

“Connor, get over here!”

Both looked towards Hank who was walking back towards them from the trash can, Gary snorted and pointed at the older man, “The hell you sayin’ ‘come over here’ when you’re bringing your old ass back!?”

“Oh shut the fuck up Gary!” yelled Hank as he placed a hand on Connors shoulder, “Look Connor, I still got work today back at the station, you think you can head home?” pulling out his keys, he offered them to Connor, “Don’t go breaking my fucking windows, ya hear?”

“I understand, Lieutenant.” Responded Connor as he took the keys.

“Great. Well, I should get going. Thanks for the meal Gary.”

“Yeah, catch you later Hank.”

It didn’t take long for Hank to leave off with the car and for Gary to resume with his cooking. Connor stood there looking down at the pair of keys he now held in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to apologize in advance if the characters are OOC, I've honestly never played the game only saw chunks of it when my brother hijacked my system to play as I worked in the room.
> 
> Hoping to play it... As soon as my brother gets his copy back from his friend. >_>
> 
> Also allow me to apologize for how horrid this is and will be, everyone brace yourselves in case this becomes a train wreck :'^)


	2. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapters will be either long or small, there is no inbetween (/)u(\\)

According to his servers, cutting through the Milton park would efficiently save him some time on his way to Hank’s house. As Connor made his way through town to reach his destination he observed his surroundings partially forgetting that it had been a month since he walked the streets so freely.

 “This park seems to be a local spot for dog-owners, perhaps I can walk Sumo around when the opportunity arises…” said Connor as he makes way for a local jogger passing through with their dog.

Watching the two make their way down the street Connor was just about to leave when something caught his attention. Or more like a certain someone?

At one of the benches sat someone, which of course many others were doing too, but what made this person so different was that they were so still. He stood there continuing to observe them and after counting two minutes they still had yet to move. As though they were an android on stand-by.

Honestly Connor wouldn't have been surprised if they were abandoned. He recalls overhearing Josh telling Markus about the rising number of incidents where owners were abandoning and discarding their androids. Perhaps this was one of them.

Feeling his curiosity get the best of him, he changed his objective of returning to Hank's home to now investigating this situation. Trying to deduce who they were, he couldn't get a clear look of their face so was unable to analyze for an identity or model.

Would it be alright for him to convert this individual? Awaken them to this new world they have been thrown into?

As he got closer to the person, the skin on his hand slowly began to retract as he reached out. Just barely an inch away, the individual turned their head in Connor's direction, "H-Hello...?"

Having been caught off guard, Connor quickly brought his hand back to his side hoping they didn't notice what he had been intending to do and gave back a forced smile, "U-Uh, hello there."

The person smiled back nodding their in a greeting, "Hello there."

There was a silence that even Connor knew was... awkward. But he couldn't for the life of him even begin to figure out how to proceed forward.

It wasn't until the person spoke again that he was back in focus, "I-I'm sorry, I missed that. Could you repeat that again?"

"Was there something you needed?" asked the stranger.

Immediately he answered back, "No. No I don't."

"Oh... Okay then." They responded before going back to the object in their hands.

Connor took a quick peek and noticed it was an open book, but there wasn’t words or pictures on the pages, there was… these rounded tips?

As he watched the person continue to press their fingers along the tips, it had slowly dawned on him that their eyes had been closed during their previous encounter. Assessing his data accounts, they were reading braille. Which could only mean one thing--

Before the person was able to move there head just a bit lower out of Connor's view, he quickly scanned their features to validate his suspicions.

 

SCANNING…

33% SYNC IN PROCESS…

73% SYNC DONE…

86% COLLECTING DATA…

100% PROCESSING DONE…

 

                                                                                        ｢

L/N , F/N

Born: 02/02/2015 // Unknown

Criminal record: None  
Health issues: Permanent Blindness

                                                                                                                                          ｣

It was just as he guessed… They were blind.

Sensing Connor still nearby, they stopped reading and turned their head slightly to the side, “You’re still there aren’t you…”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude it’s just— I’m lost.” Connor blurted out.

“Lost?”

“Um, yes. I was on my way to Michigan Drive, and… Got lost…”

“If you exit through the north side, head two blocks down and you should arrive at Michigan Drive… But just in case I’d probably ask someone else,” they explained before continuing, “I used to have a friend that lived there. It’s been some time, but I’m pretty sure that’s how it was.”

“I see… Thank you, that helps a lot.”

Shaking their head they spoke once more, “It’s nothing, I come to this park often so I’d like to think I’m familiar with the area, you know?”

Connor found himself chuckling back, “Not now, but perhaps soon. I’m moving in nearby so it’ll be time for me to get familiar too.”

This seemed to get their attention as they peeked their head upwards with a smile, “Oh really? Well, allow me to welcome you to the community—” But just as soon as the smile appeared, it quickly disappeared as their brows knitted together, “I’m sorry, I never got your name.”

“Connor. My name is Connor...Anderson.”

The android made quick note of how they bowed their head low as they extended their hand out, it was though they were avoiding any visuals to their face.

With their hand in front of Connor’s they said, “My name is, F/N, it’s nice to meet you, Connor.”

Connor took their hand with a firm grip and shook gently, “It’s nice to meet you too, F/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should have mentioned this before, but you don't need to read Part 1 "Sense" before reading this, that was just a quick drabble  
> It doesn't fall in line with this... yet.


	3. A Lie is Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 4 in the morning and I should really be asleep by now but couldn’t help myself  
> (/) u (\\)
> 
> Thank you everyone for the feedback I’m so happy you’re enjoying this!
> 
> Quick Note: There is mentioning of depression in this chapter. Just want to give the heads up in case.

It wasn’t until the afternoon that day did Connor finally arrive at Hank’s address.  
   
Thankfully for him now that he had Hank’s keys he didn’t have to walk around the house and enter through the window. Approaching the front steps, he immediately was able to hear Sumo’s heavy pawprints inside behind the door eagerly awaiting to greet him.  
   
He smiled to himself and happily unlocked the door, luckily for him being an android he was able to hold his footing when the giant saint Bernard came crashing at him to welcome him home.  
   
“Sumo! How have you been?” said Connor as he knelt down to meet the dog eye-to-eye and braced himself once more as Sumo sniffed and licked his face all the while the android patted the dog’s head being extra certain to scratch behind his ears.  
   
“I have heard humans say that dogs are man’s best friend and I’m beginning to agree that they are indeed.”  
   
He had only encountered Sumo twice, the first being the night he broke in to find Hank and the second being the day before Connor went into hiding, but personally Connor felt very attached to the dog at that point already.  
   
“Let’s go inside, Sumo, I doubt your master would be happy if the door remained open still.”  
   
Sumo conceded and allowed the android to enter the premises. Not much to Connor’s surprise the whole estate remained the same as though not a day had passed since he was last there.  
   
“Starting today, this will be my home…” muttered Connor as he walked further inside.  
   
He walked into the main room and sat himself on the couch. He looked around with the turn of his head, this time with slight concern reevaluating his previous assessment. Deep inside his thoughts he could hear the nagging voice that whispered his worries to him. If the house had yet to change much during his absence, the same could be said for the owner.  
   
Meaning that Hank was still battling with his depression…  
   
Sumo crawled onto the couch and rested his head on Connor’s lap prompting the android to pet his head. He heard a quiet whine come from his furry friend and Connor knew exactly what it was for.  
   
Hank had helped him in numerous ways, this time it was Connors turn to help him.  
   
He looked at the clocked which stated 3:15 pm. He had a couple of hours until Hanks return from work…  
   
The perfect opportunity to research on how to help the older man.  
   
Closing his eyes, Connor’s mind slowly slipped away into the massive abyss of information that he was about to begin to delve into as his body remained behind and continued to pet Sumo.

* * *

 

  
All around him was endless wording and numbers. Running horizontally and vertically, there was even the occasional diagonal.  
   
Information gathering from many sources all at once, yet thankfully for Connor it wasn’t overbearing in any way, thankful that though he was no longer a machine per say, his mind was still able to process and operate as one even though it served as a reminder of who he truly was.  
   
But in this case, it didn’t matter because he was aiming to help a friend.  
   
“Depression varies between each individual such as ways of helping them cope with this disorder,” said Connor as he continued to shift through information, “Knowing the Lieutenant he’ll be very evasive about it…”  
   
He could already hear it now: “Back the fuck off Connor!”  
   
“Yeah, that’s how it would be,” Connor chuckled out, “Yet I hope the Lieutenant understands one day that I couldn’t just turn a blind eye to this all—”  
   
Within an instant all of the information that had been surrounding Connor immediately disappeared and just as fast as it vanished it reappeared however the information was now about blindness.  
   
“W-What—”  
   
Soon enough his thoughts began to drift towards the women he met earlier that day at the park.  
   
“F/N…” whispered Connor as he looked around and saw an endless sea of words describing how blindness could be caused and prevented and potentially reversed if detected within time.  
   
He was about to reach for a piece of information but a single word shot through his mind: Permanent  
   
It dawned on him at that moment this information had no relevance to her.  
   
Slowly he felt his mind slipping as he was beginning to return to his physical body. Yet he could still hear that word mockingly repeat itself to him.

 

 

P̶̨̧̢̖͈̤̻̫̼̲̰͉̗̂̐͐̿̑͌͂̈́͠ͅę̸̡̧̛̲̦̺̼͉͍͎͚̱͕̿͐̇̆̾̔̇̃͌̽͛̐̈́̕r̵̡̼̮̱͓̠̮̂ͅm̷̨̲̪̦̘͍̟͈̀̅̈͋̈́͛́̓̾̉̕̚͘a̷̢̡̛̮͕̠̣̿n̵̦̬̠̗͎̭̮̏͂̈͗̏̐̌̿̄́͝e̴̛͎͎̾̀̂͗͊͂͒͘͝͝ǹ̴̢̫ẗ̶̨̨̩͙̦͖̦̭́͆̓͋̃ͅͅ ̷̜̝̹̯̱̻̯͓̜̋̀̓̍̅̄͘͜

               P̶̨̧̢̖͈̤̻̫̼̲̰͉̗̂̐͐̿̑͌͂̈́͠ͅę̸̡̧̛̲̦̺̼͉͍͎͚̱͕̿͐̇̆̾̔̇̃͌̽͛̐̈́̕r̵̡̼̮̱͓̠̮̂ͅm̷̨̲̪̦̘͍̟͈̀̅̈͋̈́͛́̓̾̉̕̚͘a̷̢̡̛̮͕̠̣̿n̵̦̬̠̗͎̭̮̏͂̈͗̏̐̌̿̄́͝e̴̛͎͎̾̀̂͗͊͂͒͘͝͝ǹ̴̢̫ẗ̶̨̨̩͙̦͖̦̭́͆̓͋̃ͅͅ ̷̜̝̹̯̱̻̯͓̜̋̀̓̍̅̄͘͜

                              P̶̨̧̢̖͈̤̻̫̼̲̰͉̗̂̐͐̿̑͌͂̈́͠ͅę̸̡̧̛̲̦̺̼͉͍͎͚̱͕̿͐̇̆̾̔̇̃͌̽͛̐̈́̕r̵̡̼̮̱͓̠̮̂ͅm̷̨̲̪̦̘͍̟͈̀̅̈͋̈́͛́̓̾̉̕̚͘a̷̢̡̛̮͕̠̣̿n̵̦̬̠̗͎̭̮̏͂̈͗̏̐̌̿̄́͝e̴̛͎͎̾̀̂͗͊͂͒͘͝͝ǹ̴̢̫ẗ̶̨̨̩͙̦͖̦̭́͆̓͋̃ͅͅ ̷̜̝̹̯̱̻̯͓̜̋̀̓̍̅̄͘͜

  
   
   
All he could think was there anything he could have done to help you...

 

* * *

 

 

“So this address you’re looking for... Are you moving in there?” asked F/N who had made space on the bench to allow Connor to sit beside her.

“In a way.” Responded Connor, “I’m moving in with a friend, I’m to wait for him there while he is at work.”

“Aww, that’s nice of him. So it’s safe to say you have keys to his place, yeah?”

“That I do.”

The woman laughed softly to herself which prompted Connor to question her, “Did I say something funny?”

She shook her head no and explained, “I just remembered the few times I decided to keep my friends company when they were moving in with others they usually didn’t have keys so we’d end up just sitting outside for hours...”

“Huh... Why didn’t you ask for the keys prior to your arrival?”

After thinking for a second she shrugged and answered back, “It never crossed our minds I guess.”

“I see...”

Once more Connor sensed the silence that had fallen between them however this time it wasn’t awkward at least to him it didn’t feel it. It actually felt kind of comfortable in a way...

“F/N?”

“Hm?”

“Do you frequent this park often?”

Connor watched as she mulled over her answer, the slight nod of her head as though she was organizing her words before speaking intrigued him. Do most humans do that?

“Somewhat? I mean, I come by every now and then... Why do you ask?”

“My friend has a dog, I had been wondering if here would be a good park to walk them at.”

“Awww, what breed of your friends dog?” She asked, interest clear in her voice as she leaned clapped her hands together before pressing them into her lap as though to contain her excitement.

“He is a Saint Bernard.”

“They’re a big breed right?! Like... I’d need to get down to say hi to them, right?”

“I-I don’t understand what you are asking...”

He watched as her brows scrunched up and she bit her bottom lip inward just a bit as she tried to reword her question better.

“Okay, okay... Um... Say they were here in front of us, okay?”

Connor looked forward in front of him and envisioned Sumo sitting right before him, “Okay.”

“Are they a breed that I can reach down and lift them up with no strain,” asked the woman as she pretended to lift something in the air in front of her face, “Or are they a breed that we wouldn’t usually carry with ease so we kneel down to say hello?”

This time he watched as she stood from her seat and knelt down on a knee as though a dog had really been in front of her.

Connor looked back at his imaginary Sumo and back at F/N and finally understood her previous question about a Saint Bernard being a big breed.

“Yes, as he’s from a big breed you would have to kneel to greet him.”

The smile on her face upon hearing Connors answer was one of clear warmth, “Oooh those ones are the best to snuggle with!”

“Are they?” He asked with curiosity.

She enthusiastically nodded her head and sat back down beside Connor as she explained her reasoning, “This time of year it gets really cold here in Detroit, so having a big dog to lay around in bed with and just bask in their warm fur... Ahhhh it’s the best...!”

“You must really love dogs.” Teased Connor as he looked to see F/N’s reaction.

He was surprised to see her nodding back in agreement completely unfazed by his earlier teasing tone.

“You’re right, I really do love dogs. But it’s not only dogs, I love just about every animal.”

“Huh...”

Connor wondered if she would like to meet Sumo sometime...

Just as he was about to ask he heard a beeping sound. Worried at first fearing it was an alert in his systems he soon realized it had been coming from F/N’s backpack.

“Oh, shoot! Is it noon already?”

Connor checked his internal settings and confirmed it had just turned noon a couple of seconds ago.

F/N quickly unzipped her backpack and tossed in her Braille book inside zipping it closed and tossing one of the straps over her shoulder, from beside her seat Connor noticed she pulled out a foldable walking stick unfolding it before her and tapping the ground as though testing its stability.

As though deeming it stabled she nodded to herself before extending her hand outwards to where she recalled Connor was, “Sorry I have to be somewhere soon, it was very nice meeting you again Connor.”

He took her hands in his once more shaking it gently, “The feeling is mutual. U-Uh, would you like some assistance in calling a cab or...?”

Shaking her head she shook his hand once more before slipping her hand away, “Naw, I got this. Though shouldn’t I be asking that to you Mr. I Got Lost Walking to Michigan Street?”

Connor laughed knowing that was a joking jab at him, “Very funny, F/N.”

She giggled back and reminded him once more of the directions he would want to take before taking her leave.

Connor watched her for a bit as she left, partially out of concern for if she was really okay on her own and also because he had pleasantly enjoyed his conversation with her.

As soon as she turned out of view from his sights he decided it was time for him to head out too. As he walked towards the north exit of the park he wondered why he had lie to her earlier saying he had been lost, it’s not like an advanced prototype like himself could get lost when he practically knew the map of Detroit like the back of his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had found my Instagram and messaged me asking if the birthday had any significance to the Reader, and it really doesn’t, I have OCD with even numbers and my thought process was practically “Hahaha, 2+2=4” :)
> 
> I’m such a weirdo... lol


	4. Iced Coffee

During the first week that Connor had been living with Hank, the older man noticed something about the android that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Every morning before heading to work he’s begun taking Sumo out on walks. Normal, yes, but what Hank couldn’t  _not_  notice was the extra spring in Connors step each time he headed out the door as though Sumo was the one taking him out for a walk. Talk about role reversal.

Hank found it funny at first, he did genuinely appreciate the gesture from his new housemate as Sumo was still a decently young dog and needed his exercise. Just because his owner was an old drunk didn’t mean the dog had to live like one thought the older man.

Moving back to the matter at hand, what was the thing that caught Hank’s attention was how Connor would return home. The extra step that Connor would leave with was long gone and the enthusiastic determined smile on his face would be that of defeat and down spirited as though saying,  _‘Maybe next time.’_

So today when Connor returned from his morning walk with Sumo, as expected he carried the same small smile from before as previous days.

“We’re back, Lieutenant.” Connor announced while closing the door right behind him.

Kneeling before Sumo he worked to unclasp the leash from the dog’s collar as Sumo himself quietly whined to Connor licking at his face as though mending some unseen wounds on the android.

“Everything alright out there?” asked Hank as he resumed putting his shoes on.

Connor looked up from Sumo and made eye contact with Hank before nodding, “Of course. We had a great walk, didn’t we Sumo?”

Unknowing of the suspicions Hank had, Connor stood and went to put away the leash as he made his last rounds around the house ensuring that all windows were locked.

Hank stood after securing his laces and walked up to his dog ruffling his fur around, “Did ya have a good walk out there boy? I’m sure you did, didn’t ya?”

Eyeing Connor while he cooing Sumo, as soon as the android entered the bathroom Hank quickly grasped the dog’s head and stared directly into his eyes, “Okay, listen here boy, what the hell are you two hiding from me…!?”

Trying to keep his voice low as to not catch Connor’s attention he continued, “Someone messing with Connor and giving him a hard time?”

Alas Sumo just licked Hank’s face in response.

“Ungh, come on Sumo, ya ain’t helping here…”

Connor returned to the main room, “All windows are locked and secured, sir. Are you ready to head out?”

“U-Uh yeah, yeah, I’m ready…” replied Hank before turning back to his dog real quick, “We ain’t done here ya hear?”

“Is everything alright?”

“You’re damn right everything is alright, Connor, now let’s go! 

Connor could only shrug as he followed Hank so they could head off to work.

 

* * *

 

Luckily it seemed like work was going to go along smoothly.

Gavin had been called out for a possible domestic dispute called in upon their arrival, so Connor didn’t have to worry about putting up with his insults. Thankfully as well, his and Hanks’ previous investigation had been cleared up so all they had to do for the day was finish up their reports and file in the paperwork.

“Hey Connor,” said Hank as he continued to type on his computer periodically looking past his screen to look over at the android, “If it continues like this today, we’ll probably be able to clock out early.”

While typing still Connor responded, “Looks like it…”

“What’d ya say we go out and I don’t know… Do something you’d like?”

Connor froze his hands hovering over the keyboard as he looked over to Hank, “Sir…?”

“Ya have to have hobbies right? You didn’t pick anything up back when you were with Markus and the others?”

Connor pondered for a moment as he recalled back, yet only came up with nothing, “Sorry, I can’t really say… I mostly kept to myself so I didn’t have much chances to ‘pick up’ anything at least something you would enjoy as well.”

Hank frowned at the answer and began to rub his chin in thought, “Hmm, we could always do one of my favorite past times.”

“And what would that be sir?”

“Gambling,” Hank blurted out with no hesitation. 

“I’m sorry, but did I hear that right?”

 

* * *

 

**_< < "Everyone huddle up under the covers because we will be expecting quite the amount of snow tonight. Do not be surprised if you look out your window tomorrow morningand see a blanket over your yard." >>_ **

****

“Uggh, more snow again…” commented Hank as he and Connor were forced to sit through the evening traffic.

Connor peeked out the window and looked at the dark clouds hovering overhead, “Well it is December, snow is expected this time of year.”

“Don’t be a smartass Connor.”

“Only stating the obvious, Lieutenant.” Connor responded with a small smirk.

Tapping his fingers along the steering wheel Hank leaned back in against the drivers seat, “We’re gonna be stuck here for awhile, damn this blows.”

“My indicators predict we will be here for another half hour, sir.”

“At this rate we’ll have to put our game on hold… Oh well, I actually don’t remember where my cards are anyway so no harm.”

“Are you not hungry? I see there is a convenience store on this road, perhaps I can acquire you something to eat for the road.”

Hank contemplated for a moment before hearing Connor mention something about how traffic would be 40 minutes now due to some circumstances. That made Hanks’ answer even easier.

“Yeah, go on ahead. Here—” Hank soon began digging in his pocket for his wallet and after some struggling pulled it out offering it to Connor, “If they have any prepacked meals I’ll take whatever— Oh and a b—”

“No alcohol sir, you’re driving behind the wheel.” Connor stated with a small frown on his face.

“I wasn’t asking for that, I was gonna say a fucking bottle of water. Jesus have some faith in me Connor.”

“My apologies, sir, I had assumed…” Connor began but was cut off by Hank.

“Don’t be, I got a rep and can’t really just shake that at the drop of a hat,” reaching over for Connor’s shoulder and giving it a pat urging him out the door, “Now get going else I’m gonna leave your ass here.”

Tucking away Hank’s wallet in his pocket, Connor made his way to the supermarket.

It was a strange sight walking through the streets as snow began to lightly fall from the sky. He felt the wind beginning to pick up just a tad bit resulting in pedestrians shivering at the touch of the cold air and huddling themselves into their coats and jackets. There were a few occasional androids walking as well however they just like Connor remained unaffected.

What is it like to be cold— Connor had wondered for a moment before his memories flashed back to his escape from the Zen Garden. Be it either the freezing tundra he had to traverse through to find the exit or the growing fear that CyberLife was attempting to take control of his entire being, the sudden memory had him stop in his tracks.

A fellow android paused and stared at him watching the LED light flash red. Connor slowly calmed his breathing slowly looking over to the android who was now staring at him with a slight look of concern. His eyes were quickly scanning around the area hoping that he wasn’t attracting attention. Looking back to the android he pleaded in his mind:  _Please… Please don’t say anything…_

They both stared at one another until finally the android looked away and continued on their way.

Straightening himself out, Connor evened his breathing and pressed his hand to his chest. He has seen humans do the following action, as though a way to calm themselves down seeking for reassurance. Underneath his palms all he could feel was the fabric of his clothes.

“I need to hurry…”

Upon entering the convenience store he immediately went to the deli section and sought any pre-made meals that were there. Locating a sandwich which he felt Hank would enjoy he recalled he had been tasked with purchasing a bottle of water.

“Beverages should be in refrigerators… Towards the back,” muttered Connor as he peeked over the shelves scanning each end he located where the waters were placed.

Making his way to his destination he faintly caught the sound of plastic tapping against the ground inconsistently. Finding it strange he looked behind back to the entrance and noticed a familiar woman leaning their walking stick along the wall to shake off faint specs of snow that hung along her shoulders, “Brrr, it’s so cold outside…!”

“F/N!” greeted the clerk as they left their post behind the counter, “I tried calling you earlier, we didn’t receive any new shipments of those pills your always packing today...”

“Really? Dang… I accidently smacked a person with my stick on my way here, now I feel horrible…”

“Aw come on, don’t be like that, it’s not your fault you’re a walking hazard,” laughed the clerk as he handed back her walking stick.

“That is so rude! I just might have to go shop elsewhere now cause of your horrible customer service.”

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, who else if going to give you great deals on those nasty little things you buy.”

“Sadly only you, and don’t speak of them like that… They do well for the body.” F/N responded with a pout before continuing, “Well, at least I have some spare ones back home to use.”

Connor had slowly approached the two trying to eavesdrop on them without catching any attention as he maneuvered between the aisles. Peeking over the shelf he was behind he could see you more clearer as you rubbed at your nose with your jacket sleeve.

“Ooh man, you can’t afford to get sick. Here let me check the log and see when the next shipment is.”

“Thank you…” F/N said from behind their sleeve.

Moving back to his post he proceeded to dig around underneath the register pulling out a clipboard with stacks of papers clipped to it. Fingering through the stack he found what he was looking for and scanned its’ contents, “Let’s see, let’s see, let’s see…”

As the clerk hummed to himself, F/N tapped the floor around her with her walking stick as she slowly traversed around.

Connor watched her with a close eye as she headed towards area where the beverages were located. Tapping against the glass windows, she reached forward and felt for the handle of the door. By this time Connor moved to stand in between the aisles in front of the fridges, he could faintly make out her voice as she mumbled to herself.

“Okay… Which door is this…? We need the third door, come on F/N, which door is this…”

Tucking her walking stick between her triceps and the side of her chest she felt around the doors, hoping to establish which door she was in front of. From a total of five doors, she would have to travel to either side to figure out which was which. Connor not wanting to see F/N struggle he decided to intervene but tucked back into the aisle when the clerk made his way towards them, “Great news, F/N, I should be getting some inventory for those pills. Looks like you’ll be safe on your Vitamin C intake.”

With her hands still pressed against the glass she nodded her head, “That’s great! I can stop by around the afternoon tomorrow...” Pressing her forehead against the cold surface she huffed out in resignation, “Now… If you can help, I’d really appreciate if you told me where the iced coffees are at.”

“Sure thing.” Chuckling the clerk went to the second door to retrieve an iced coffee, “We, uh, kinda moved them down one door by the way…”

She turned her head towards the direction of his voice with her jaw dropped, “Are you kidding me, I would have been here forever looking like an idiot if it weren’t for you!”

Raising his hands up in defeat he shook his head, “Not my orders, came from above. Now come on, let me ring you up.”

Placing the can of iced coffee in her hands, the clerk slowly placed his arm around the area between her bicep and elbow. Gently urging her into motion, with little steps they made their way to the register. Neither aware of Connor following close behind, he watched as F/N was released so that the store attendant could get to the register. Taking that small window of opportunity Connor snaked around her and placed his items on the counter.

All along the clerk had been unaware that Connor was even in the store and looked with wide eyes as Connor stood there ready for checkout, “The hell… When did a fake come in…?”

Looking down at what he was purchasing the clerk scoffed and grabbed the sandwich container, “What’s this, your master sent you out for dinner?”

F/N overheard the comment and chastised him, “Tony… That is not how you talk to someone.”

The man who Connor learned was named Tony looked towards the woman gestured to Connor even though he knew F/N couldn’t see who he was talking about, “What? It’s true isn’t it, why the hell would a fake need to buy food? Obviously because they were sent for i—.”

“Tony!”

The clerk sighed and scratched the back of his head grumbling about something incoherent underneath his breath. He grabbed the drink next scanning it and applying the taxes he flat out named the prince, “That’ll be $8.25…  _Sir.”_

Watching as the android pulled out Hank’s wallet, Tony scoffed once more quietly as not to let F/N hear, “You gotta be kidding me…”

Connor remained silent as he handed over the exact change owed not even waiting for Tony to hand him a receipt. Grabbing his purchase he didn’t dare to look at F/N afraid to see the expression on her face. All he could do now was leave the store and head back to the car.

He was just outside the door when he heard Tony yell F/N’s name and out of instinct Connor looked back the same time F/N shouted for someone to wait.

Anxiously tapping her stick around as she felt around in front of her, she accidently struck Connor’s shoe before she pulled back, “O-Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!”

Before Connor could even get a word in she continued, bowing her head low as she spoke, “U-Um, were you the customer just now that left u-um…” Pointing back behind her in the general direction she clarified, “You know, that store back there— Am I even talking to the same person?!”

Tony soon emerged out of the store and yelled at F/N, “Why are you making such a fuss over that stupid fake?!”

“So you are them...” she whispered quietly but just loud enough for Connor to hear, “I’m so sorry about how Tony treated you... I-I know it’s not much, but...”

Connor examined her features as she ducked her head just a bit lower and bit her bottom lip. A habit of hers he concluded.

“P-Please...” she began again breaking him out of his trance. Cautiously she reached out and took hold of his hands cradling them between hers.

“We’re better than this. We have a couple bad apples, but we’re better than this is what I’m trying to say,” she said with conviction as she raised her head back up that if Connor didn’t know about her blindness he could have sworn she was looking directly at him past her closed eyes.

Tony came up to F/N and grabbed her wrist urging her to come back inside but she remained her ground and continued to face Connor.

He looked at Tony before fixing his eyes back on F/N. What could he say to her right now, he couldn’t say. But for some reason he felt that they were able to understand each other without a single word. He gave a smile small to her which she responded in kind before he turned to leave.

He didn’t get much far until he heard Hank shouting for Connor from his car, rushing to the passenger door, Connor practically leapt inside as Hank pressed forward unto the street to prevent causing unnecessary traffic.

“Looks like our timing was perfect, huh?” asked Hank as he kept his eyes on the road, “So, did they have anything?”

“Yes, they had a prepacked roast beef sandwich, it has been sliced down the middle for easier consumption. Would you like me to open it for you?”

“If it ain’t too much trouble, sure.”

Connor nodded his head and began to unwrap the sandwich. Handing one of the halves to Hank he was just about to reach over for the beverage when he realized he didn’t have the requested bottle of water but an iced coffee.

“When did I…”

“Everything okay over there?”

“U-Uh… It seems I forgot to get the water you wanted.”

“ _You_ made a mistake?” laughed Hank as he looked over to see what Connor had in his hands, “Oh, An iced coffee? How’d you confuse the two?”

“I-I didn’t…” Connor opened the plastic bag again and was even more shocked to find the bottle of water he had purchased was indeed inside as he believed.

He stared back at the coffee can and recalled back to that moment when F/N took his hands. Had she been holding it back then and slipped it into his hands? Was he so focused on her he didn’t realize it and unconsciously put the coffee in the bag assuming it was his water? He was completely speechless...

Hank was just about to say something but when he looked over to Connor he noticed that certain smile he sees every smile.

A smile of determination.

Not wanting to spoil Connor’s mood, Hank chuckled and raised up the car radio’s volume to leave the android to his thoughts. Something good must have happened for him he took it.

Connor on the other hand held the coffee can in his hands and thought: _Tomorrow afternoon… Next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Do you hear, what I hear? ♪  
> ♪ A plan, a plan~ ♪
> 
> Connor is planning something. :)


	5. The Night Before Tomorrow

After returning home from work that night Connor was in such high spirits, he wanted to spread the joy he was feeling to those around him, that he had took it upon himself to locate Hank’s missing deck of cards.

Hank told him to forget about it, heck the deck itself was most likely incomplete if not completely missing.

But the android paid no attention to the older man and quite literally threw himself into the garage.

“Don’t make a mess in there, ya hear me!?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sir!”

Flipping on the switch to light up the dark room he just entered, Connor had a hunch the missing deck would be here. He had previously cleaned the house so he just about saw every nuke and cranny and not once ever saw playing cards. Assuming they aren’t missing, the garage was the last place the android had yet to look over.

“Wow, the Lieutenant sure has a lot of boxes in here…” whistled Connor as he scanned the room, “Now where could those cards be?”

Beginning from top to bottom, one-by-one he had gone through each box searching. Occasionally Hank would come in to check up on Connor, asking if he’d need anything but would leave shortly later after not receiving a response from the android.

“So fucking weird,” Hank would comment as he shut the door behind him with a laugh.

It wasn’t until the clock was near midnight did Hank shout, “I found it!”

Rushing through the door that connected the garage to the house, Connor ran into the living room holding a box of playing cards in his hands, “Hank! Hank, look you still have them!”

The older man had been laying down on the couch watching late night news when Connor ran inside, “Shh, shh, Connor, don’t ya see the time?”

“No…?” Looking over to the clock he saw it reflecting back _11:57_ , “Wow, that late!?”

“I should have warned you there was a bunch of shit in there.”

“You do have a lot of things in there… I was trying my best not to damage or misplace anything during my search.”

“Of course you would,” chuckled Hank as he pushed himself upwards, “If It’d been me I’d probably just dump everything everywhere and _still_ not find the damn thing.”

“Would you still like to play a game?” asked Connor.

“Hmm, yeah, we can play a quick game.”

“Um, sir, I still don’t know how to play by the way.” 

“Heh, did I say quick?”

 

* * *

 

“And the Lieutenant complains that my coin tricks are hard…” muttered Connor as he laid his cards down sighing for the umpteenth time, “Sir, I really think you should go to bed now.”

Hank, who had been sitting across from him, was yawning as he rubbed at his face, “Why cause I’m kicking your ass right now? Come on, poker is easy, you just keep overthinking everything…”

“Is that so…”

“Yuup, you my friend… Have got a tell.”

“A tell?” repeated Connor surprised by what he was hearing. An advanced prototype android such as himself having a tell? Well this was a first.

“Whenever I figured ya had a good hand or something, you’d knit your brows together like this—” explained Hank as he mimicked Connor’s behavior by furrowing his brows together, “You do that and everyone can tell your thinking of something.”

“Huh… I would have never known…” responded Connor as he leaned back in his chair thinking about what he was being told, “Is this the human equivalent to an androids LED circle?”

“Guess so? You could look at it that way.”

Hank watched Connor as he began to think to himself, noticing the LED Light emitting a soft blue light Hank couldn’t stop himself when he asked, “Why’d you still keep that?”

Snapping out of his thoughts Connor looked towards Hanks, “Pardon?”

“Your LED light… I’ve seen pictures of Markus and some of the other deviants. They don’t have _that_.

Hank didn’t miss how the soft blue shifted into a yellow flashing every now and then as Connor figured out how to respond.

Slowly Connor began, “I can’t explain it… Or I don’t know how to… But, I don’t want to run away…”

“Run away?”

Nodding his head Connor continued, “Those weeks I spent with Jericho… I watched those I woke from CyberLife interact with those that Markus’ saved… And it is no lie that our experiences have been different.”

He had heard the stories about Markus, being falsely accused for attacking a human. For standing up for himself, the world’s punishment to him was being shot and nearly destroyed only to be dumped at Solid Waste Landfill. Connor never had to experience any of that. Yes, he had tasted some form of discrimination, but it was nothing compared to that, just snide remarks and comments enough to leave a faint reminder. But what the others had felt left scars behind. He was lucky to of had his eyes be opened by a fellow android and not by the cruelty of the world they lived in.

When he awakened those androids back at CyberLife, he felt like he was staring into a mirror.

Those androids back at Jericho a good number of them had removed their LED’s to blend in with the humans more easily. From their past experiences Connor found it as no surprise, they already had to face so many struggles. It was now time for Connor to bear that cross, to be the reminder of what the humans had created.

Connor had vowed to himself that we would not remove his LED until humans and androids were fully able to co-exist. However long it takes, he was prepared to wait.

Finishing his explanation Connor looked to Hank who had been shuffling the stack of cards in his hands as he mulled over what he had just heard.

“I don’t want to run away.” Connor stated again.

“You just keep finding ways to amaze me even more, ya know… But, I get where you’re coming from and I respect that.”

“You do?”

Hank nodded his head stretching back in his seat as he stood up from his chair slowly making his way to Connors side and patting his shoulder, “Of course I do…”

Connor offered back a small smile, “Thanks, Hank.”

“Anytime, son…” said Hank as he proceeded out of the kitchen area, “It’s getting late so I’m gonna head to head now, you good with picking up?”

“Of course. Goodnight, sir. 

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

It was the first time in Connor’s life since he was first activated that he wished he could sleep.

He sat in the dark living room, gently stroking Sumo’s fur as he listened to the late night informercials when that thought crossed his mind.

After his opening up to Hank after their card game, thoughts of F/N began to surface.

 

_“We’re better than this.”_

Connor knew F/N was right when she said that.

Hank was a reminder of that fact.

Before turning deviant, Connor looked at deviants the way humans looked at androids as something insignificant. It was Hank who was more accepting in acknowledging that maybe deviants were something more than just machinery.

Since that night with the Traci’s. When he saw them hold each other’s hands he always wondered what it meant to care for someone. Those questions became more apparent when he saw Markus and North together those few instances when he would walk into the room and they were having a moment together.

If anyone asked Connor, without a doubt he would say he cares for Hank and he would like to say that Hank cares for him too. He knows he does, that of a familial bond. But what the others felt was something different and that’s where his stress levels would begin to rise, because he couldn’t begin to understand that.

“Sumo’s fur is warm…” blurted out Connor as he looked down towards the sleeping dog, “Soft too… Just like F/N’s hands…”

His head shot up before he carefully stood up from the couch to avoid waking Sumo. He entered the kitchen and found the plastic bag from the convenience store.

“I should have refrigerated this…”said Connor as he pulled out the ice coffee can and went to put it in the fridge.

Before closing the door he smiled at the can as he remembered her smile.

Once again he wished he could sleep like the others.

Because if he was able to dream, he knew for certain she’d be in them.

“' _Tomorrow afternoon…_ '”

Looking at the clock he saw it was _2:23 am._

He sighed heavily knowing this was going to be a long night.

Pulling a chair from the table he prepped it beside the window and decided that rather than staring at the clock for the day to begin, he would watch the sky until the sun came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring forth news!  
> First, I'm afraid chapters will be slow this month as July is full with conventions I'll be attending and because I pulled a stupid I still have last minute adjustments to do on props and cosplays. (/)u(\\)  
> Second, I have a drawing for you all (two to be exact); the first is your [first meeting with Connor](https://kintara-5.tumblr.com/post/175398322944/my-name-is-its-nice-to-meet-you) and the second is our poor [Connor having a bad time with cards](https://kintara-5.tumblr.com/post/175521271104/whenever-i-figured-ya-had-a-good-hand-or) lol  
> Since I'll be drawing for a good while on the road, if there's any particular scenes from the fic you'd like to see in drawing, feel free to comment below :D Helps keep my sanity in check as I wait in lines onsite ┻┳|･ω･)
> 
> Until next time everyone hope to be back with more chapters for you all!


	6. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to apologize for how delayed this chapter is  
> ｍ（＿　＿；；ｍ  
> Finishing commissions and then school starting have not been a good combo  
> I hope you have all been well, and I did my best to make this chapter long(?) for you all for the patience and support!

Perhaps this was this one of those moments when a human would say, _Thank you God_ or _Thank goodness_.

Is there a higher being of sorts for androids looking out for them? Connor shuddered at the thought of Kamski potentially being that exact thing.

“I won’t give him my thanks…” muttered Connor as he looked from the television screen as Hank entered the living room.

He could see the tiredness in the older man’s eyes and was about to say something before being cut off by said man.

“The captain only called in for me, ain’t no point bringing you to the station, so just be a good boy and stay out of trouble, ‘kay?”

The LED light on Connor shifted to a soft yellow hue as he responded back with, “Of course Lieutenant.”

Narrowing his eyes at Connor’s LED, Hank puffed out a breath of air just before turning on his heels muttering a faint _lair_ as he turned.

Sumo’s head perched up looking at the direction Hank left in as Connor flipped the channel for the umpteenth time that morning. 

This was going to be a long day…

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after Hank left that Sumo was at the door pawing at the wooden surface.

Connor, who was still sitting at the couch, called over to his furry friend, “Not yet Sumo, we’re going later!”

It wasn’t long after that Sumo returned to Connor’s side dropping his leash onto the floor and hoisting himself onto the couch nearly punching the air out of Connor as he dropped himself on the androids lap,

“S-Sumo!” yelped Connor as he realized his arms were pinned under Sumo’s body, “I-Is this because I’m not taking you out!?”

Sumo only puffed in response as he nestled his head on his paws, ignoring Connor’s pleas to release him.

“I said we’ll go out later, we just need to be patient!”

It took time, but through much wiggling and shimming, the young man was able to escape his imprisonment. Releasing a big sigh of relief, Connor quickly scooted away from the couch as he sensed Sumo was getting back up to pin Connor once more.

“I-I think we need some space for now until it’s time for your walk, okay?” said Connor as he managed to get to his feet.

Looking at the clock which read _10:23am_ , Connor dropped his head as he felt that sense of anticipation growing ever so slowly within him.

“What time should we go out…”

 

_“I can stop by around the afternoon tomorrow...”_

“Afternoon could mean any hour…” muttered Connor as he looked to the clock once more just to frown at it for barely passing a minute. Looking back at Sumo, who was lazily pawing his leash on the ground, Connor narrowed his eyes, “You’re just trying to make me feel bad now, aren’t you Sumo.”

As though asking if it was working, Sumo then proceeded to silently whimper.

Connor sighed to himself and began making his way to the garage. Sensing Sumo coming close behind him the young android quickly stopped and wagged his finger at the dog, “No, no Sumo, you stay here. I’m just going to shovel outside for a bit.”

Sumo titled his head and dropped the leash onto the ground between the two.

“No,” said Connor.

Alas Sumo continued to stare at him.

“No Sumo,” said Connor this time just a bit more sternly.

The two of them stared at one another, as though having a staring contest seeing who would be the first to concede.

The young android thought he had it in the bag until—

“Awooo…” 

Connor never thought he’d ever become a victim of the rumored puppy eyes…

 

* * *

 

He needed to distance himself from Sumo for the time being.

Three times he nearly caved and was about to walk Sumo out the door and give up his plan for the day, but when peeking out the curtain he saw that a good amount o snow had build up on the yard and knew this was just the escape that he needed.

Closing the door behind him as he left Sumo eating an extra helping of food, Connor began shoveling away at the white snow.

“This should definitely kill time now…” said Connor as he dug the shovel underneath a patch of snow and tossing it over behind him.

He continued shoveling for a couple minutes unknowingly becoming lost in his actions. Unaware of the approaching figure behind him, Connor heard the sound of crushing snow and immediately turned to face whoever was behind him, shovel ready in hand to strike—

“Whoa, Connor it’s me!”

Connor stopped, his LED light which had turned red slowly shifting to it’s normal soft blue.

“Markus?”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to startle you… I had been calling you but you didn’t respond so I thought you couln’t hear me.”

Connor analyzed the path behind Markus, not much weight had been pushed down onto the footsteps meaning his approach was light and fast. Up ahead however, he could clearly see the  indent left in the snow from where Markus’ initially stood.

“I guess I was really focused just now.”

Chuckling Markus patted Connor’s shoulder, “I would say. Which, by the way is this your first time shoveling snow around?”

“Uh, yes?”

Nodding his head Markus observed the area, “I see… You know primarily you’d shovel the pathway from the door to the street.”

“Huh?”

“Ah, and the driveaway as well.”

Scratching the back of his head, Connor nodded his head, “I-I see. I suppose you’ve had experience with this?”

“Yes, back when I was living with Carl... Which I should probably drop by and make sure his android is keeping up with maintenance.”

This time it was Connor’s turn to chuckle, “Carl… I’ve heard that name a number of times while living with you and the others.”

Markus’ lips pulled into a small smile full of fondness as he recalled the elderly man, “Yes… He was the human I lived with before the revolution. You know before—” to which Markus gestured to his eyes.

Connor immediately understood what he meant. The Solid Waste Landfill where Markus had to scrape by for parts to rebuild himself.

“Anyway, I had been around the area and thought I should have stopped by. I must say though I’m surprised you’re even here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you’d be at work.”

“Oh… I actually have the day off per say.”

“An android having the day off? That’s a first,” laughed Markus, “Though I’d like to think it’s a big step forward.”

“Yeah… Right now I’m just trying to kill time until the afternoon.”

“Errands?”

Shaking his head Connor explained, “Thinking of taking Sumo out on a walk around town, allow myself to get some air too.”

“Wow, look at you,” said Markus with a light teasing tone, “Letting yourself relax, officer?”

For just a second Connor felt as though his eye twitched but he simply tightened the knot on his tie and looked at Markus with confidence, “As a matter of fact, yes I am.”

“That’s great to hear. Well I shouldn’t keep you then, I’ll drop by another time— Or you know you can also drop by too?”

“I know… I’ll be sure to make time.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

With that Markus gave Connor one last smile before turning to head back to the sidewalk, “A word of advice, keep one hand near the base of the shovel, really helps.”

Connor did as instructed holding up the object for Markus to see.

“Perfect!” 

As Markus began to leave, Connor made his way to the front steps of the porch and began his new path.

 

* * *

 

 

Time had seemed to escape Connor as he was working outside he didn’t realize the time was now _1:54pm_. Upon realizing how late it was his original plan, he rushed inside and prepped Sumo for their walk.

Pacing themselves efficiently to the bus stop, Connor chatted with the dog along the way, “We’ll take the bus to get to 13th.”

Looking up ahead the young android saw the bus approaching and in a last ditch move, hoisted Sumo up in his arms and rushed to the vehicle, “Sorry Sumo but we can’t miss it!”

Luckily by the time he made it to the doors, the last android waiting before him entered the Android Compartment area.

“I hope you don’t mind waiting with me…” muttered Connor as he stepped into the area. Knowing he too had to follow protocol as those of his kind, he was able to find a spot vacant near the opposite end of the wall. Should they pick up any other androids at least he wasn’t blocking the entrance.

As he fixed Sumo in his arms, he overheard a female android speaking to him.

“What a lovely dog you have.”

“O-Oh, thank you…”

“May I pet him?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Sumo this nice lady is going to pet you, okay?”

As though understanding exactly what Connor just said, Sumo shifted his head in the direction towards the female android.

The female android smiled and proceeded with scratching Sumo behind the ears earning a small sigh of delight from the canine.

“Adorable…” whispered the android.

Connor watched the two interact as he overheard a familiar voice. His eyes looked up and began scanning the room as he searched for the owner.

At that moment, Sumo moaned as his tail began to wag and tap against the window of the bus. Once more Connor heard a familiar laughter.

Frantically he searched with his eyes as the bus was beginning to arrive at their next stop. The doors opened allowing any passengers to exit in which at the moment he noticed a tall man maybe in his 30’s exiting out of the side doors and right in front of him stood the woman he had been waiting to see all day.

“F/N…?”


End file.
